


Rugged

by Chibbers



Series: Dead by Daylight AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dead by Daylight, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Pre-Relationship, btw the “thorny bitch” Gavin mentions is Amanda as a killer lmao, gavin’s scar has an origin story, its short but I’ll write more for it later... maybe, this is a dead by daylight au and I just felt like writing something for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/pseuds/Chibbers
Summary: Gavin inspects his newest scar from the lastest trial.





	Rugged

**Author's Note:**

> this literally came to be because I thought of the phrase “the thorny bitch”

Gavin sits at the edge of camp, close enough to still have his features illuminated by the ever burning bonfire. In his left hand he holds a broken mirror, some random thing one of the others grabbed during a past trial, inspecting his face. 

Today’s trial left him with a slew of injuries, more than usual. This is why he constantly tries to keep to himself during trials, if he gets hurt the only one to blame is himself. Of course, the wounds had already healed by the time they made it back to the others waiting for them at the camp, as they always do. But that doesn’t mean the injuries don’t leave scars, they all do, as well as the lingering ghost of pain it had caused before healing over. 

Gavin’s brow furrows as he runs the fingers of his right hand over the new scar left across the bridge of his nose, running all the way across his left cheek. Of fucking course. 

“So it was as bad as it looked.”

Gavin lowers the mirror and turns his head to the voice behind him, watching as Connor sits on the log a good distance away from him. 

Gavin scoffs. “Yeah, the thorny bitch got me good,” he snaps, setting the mirror down on the ground. He turns to Connor and points an accusatory finger at the other man. “That is the _last_ time I’m takin’ a hit for you, remember that.” 

Connor smiles weakly, turning his head away in guilt. His hands toy with the tattered ends of his sweater, and Gavin just watches the other as he fidgets restlessly. “Gavin, I’m-,” he cuts himself off abruptly, likely an apology, which Gavin has told him countless times now to fuckin’ stop doing. 

“C’mon, spit it out already!”

Connor looks back at him with wide eyes, silent for a few moments before letting out a breathy laugh. 

“Right, um, I just wanted to thank you,” he locks eyes with Gavin, gaze unwavering, his voice barely audible, “that’s all.” 

Gavin scoffs again, breaking eye contact with Connor and turning his back on him once more. 

“Whatever, just don’t do it again.”

“Of course.”

He hears Connor stand again, his steps retreating a few paces before stopping. 

“By the way, the look suits you. Very rugged.” 

“Oh shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write but I’m sure tryin. Let me know if y’all’d be interested in more lmao


End file.
